


Bad News

by SophieRipley



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death, Drabble, News Broadcast, One Shot, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: A news broadcast discusses briefly the violent end of ZPD Precinct One's highest-decorated officer, Detective Judy Hopps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot drabble. I will not be expanding on the story. Discussions of major character death follows.

The snow leopard, sitting next to the moose behind the long news desk, tapped some papers into place before sighing deeply, breaking the usual calm she displayed on the air.  She looked up at the camera, and when she spoke her voice was very neutral but held a distinct undercurrent of heavy emotion.

“Good morning, I'm Fabienne Growley.  The quietude of Emerald View Park was shattered last night as police officers from Precinct One engaged in a lethal firefight with several mammals suspected of crimes.  Chief Bogo released this statement concerning the suspects.”

The picture changed to one of a very large buffalo in a police uniform.  “The jackals involved, led by one Brian Barkley, were being investigated by my detectives as part of an investigation into a string of cannibalistic murders,” said the buffalo grimly.  “The lead detective, Judith Hopps, discovered critical evidence linking these jackals to the so-called Hunter Attacks, and she along with a team of other officers pursued the suspects hoping for an arrest.”

The scene changed back to the news desk, where the moose continued speaking.

“Witnesses say that when Detective Hopps and her team caught up with Barkley and the other suspects, the jackals opened fire on the officers.  Six police officers were involved in the resulting firefight, including fellow celebrity officer Detective Nicholas Wilde, famous like his partner for their inclusion in Precinct One six years ago.”

The snow leopard took over once again.  “Three out of the five jackals were killed, the other two currently in critical condition at Zootopia General Hospital.  Also in the hospital are Detectives Grizzoli and Wolford, the latter in critical condition as well.

“Unfortunately, Detective Judy Hopps was killed in the initial volley of gunfire.  Viewers might remember her as the first rabbit officer in Zootopia history, as well as the spearhead of the marriage equality movement in recent years.” 

The leopard’s voice thickened in a rare display of emotion, and the moose, heedless of the cameras still broadcasting the live show, laid a hoof on her wrist comfortingly.  She cleared her throat.

“Detective Hopps is survived,” she continued, “by her husband Nicholas Wilde and their four children.  Representatives of the ZPD have arranged a public memorial for her, the only police death in the firefight, scheduled for tomorrow evening.”  Details of the memorial service were displayed on the screen for a moment, and the picture switched again to the pair at the desk.

The moose cleared his throat, then spoke in a quiet voice.  “Her life, and her sacrifice, will not be forgotten.  I’m Peter Moosebridge, for ZNN.”

The broadcast ended.


End file.
